Waiting for her Return
by livingdeadgirl616
Summary: Moved over from the other Alice in Wonderland Category. The Hatter tries to sit patiently, waiting for his girl to come home. Alice/Hatter


Waiting for her Return

Today was a good day; the creatures of Underland understood this. Today was a good day because one of their own was returning.

A magnificent feast was being prepared for her return and everyone was invited, from the smallest flower to the largest Jubjub bird. Everyone was ecstatic.

Everyone was grinning like mad men, except for the two that had every right to be.

They sat at a lonely table that had no right being in the middle of a forest clearing. Broken cups littered the brightly coloured table cloth, but nether thought it needed clearing up.

For a table as large as the one they where sat at, they felt the need to sit next to one and other on the narrowed end. Two stately chairs crammed into a space they wouldn't have fit if not through pure willpower.

Two pairs of eyes of very different colour watched the path that led to them with interest. Not moving except for the tiny necessity of breathing. The lime green eyes often turned to the fiercest orange before blinking back to their original, dazzling colour. His companion seemed not to notice, just let him have his inward bursts of rage, knowing he was fine really.

His bandaged fingers and hands started fidgeting suddenly, hoping to find something to keep his mind off the returning Underlandian and the joy it brought to his chest. So much joy since he first saw her, he loved her completely. She was his world and when she told him she was leaving for a little while, he felt his stomach knot and his heart break.

When she drank that damn Jabberwocky blood and disappeared from his sight, his eyes had been shifting to orange from rage and yellow with worry ever since. Only very rarely where they his natural green. His companion the only one to calm his moods.

Picking up a teacup that he had a great dislike for, for some time, since it always appeared to be giving him a _look_. He threw it with all his strength and let out a cry of rage. WHERE WAS SHE?! His mind screamed at him. She was late, she was always late. Hadn't he told her many times not to be late anymore? Tea had a nasty habit of going cold and undrinkable. Wanting to break something else he was calmed down immensely as he heard the defiant cup shatter quiet a far distance away and his companion sensing his imminent burst of rage softly touched his cheek with her small, cool hand. Her thumb caressing his jawbone lovingly.

Their eyes left their spot for the first time in hours and looked deep into each others, so extremely different, but completely the same eyes. Both full of love, joy, anxiousness and madness.

She watched as his eyes turned from his usual lime green to a vivid purple. She had seen that colour so many times, and it was still her favourite.

Leaning forward she captured his rouge lips in a slightly too heated kiss for this time of day, but he really didn't seem to mind as a delighted squeak escaped his throat before he returned the kiss just as passionately. His blood stained hand came up and touched her delicate jaw. She was perfection to him. And although they fought sometimes, and could out riddle each other, and knew which buttons to press to make her stomp her foot and his eyes burn orange, he still loved her, and was safe in the knowledge that she loved him. He would love her until the end of forever and just a little longer.

But suddenly all thoughts of picking her up and carrying her to their bed where momentarily forgotten as someone cleared their throat in the direction they where looking at moments before.

They turned slowly to the source with faces like naughty children being caught with their hands in the biscuit tin.

Brilliant blue eyes looked at them with amusement.

"You couldn't have waited until you where in private?" She asked in a delicate voice laced with excitement.

They removed themselves from each other and sat as far apart as possible as if the prove a point.

"You're awfully late you know?" He said in his slight lisp. His companion smiled and added. "Naughty…"

The girl giggled and started making her way towards the oddly mismatched pair who wouldn't look right next to anyone else. They too stood and walked towards the girl, the male deciding he would get their faster than his companion by running on the table. She just sighed and rolled her eyes before going into a run, aiming for the now slightly frightened girl.

It was an equal run, but with his longer legs he would eventually make it to the girl before her. So like a brat she nudged him slightly, sending him off to the right a little in a stumble.

The woman gave a joyous cry as she launched at the girl and tackled her to the floor.

They started laughing as they hugged each other fiercely. It had been far too long.

The woman sat up and brushed some of the girl's hair away from her face. She smiled at her lovingly. "I've missed you so much." The girl said with tears in her electric blue eyes. "The above world was no fun without you two."

The male reached them finally, with green eyes of happiness, but a pout for his now overly joyous partner.

The girl stood up and hugged him tightly. He felt his heart repair and his stomach untangle with the embrace. Oh how he had missed her. She pulled back and looked into his lime green eyes.

"I missed you daddy." She said in nothing more than a whisper. Tears flooded down his paler than white face, his grin flashing his pearly teeth and gap.

"My baby girl." Was all he could say as he took her in his arms once more and span her around, making her flame red curls fan about her and her laugh to echo around the clearing in the forest.

Alice stood up from the floor when Hatter placed their daughter once more on the floor. She took her daughters hand and began leading her to the table, wanting to know how the above world had changed in her long absence. With the promise of her fathers Underland famous tea, how could she refuse?

Hatter stood back and watched his two girls for a moment.

When Alice had handed him their baby daughter so long ago for the first time he felt his heart burst with joy. Such a beautiful and tiny creature, he promised to protect her forever. As she lay in his arms, already with a shock of red hair, but her mother's eyes looking up at him with trust, he wanted so much to thank Alice for giving him two gifts. First herself when she returned for good and agreed to become his wife. The second giving him this baby girl, his baby girl. He would never thank Alice enough, but tried to show her everyday, and then at night when she lay in his arms as he sang her to her sleep.

He smiled as his girls sat down, deep in conversation about the above world. But the Hatter didn't care for these matters, he was just glad they had both returned as promised.

The End.

I know it sucks quiet a bit, but this thought has been running through my head for a few days and I wanted to do something with it. Will probably edit it in the future when I have time, since the Hatter wasn't mad enough and the twist wasn't twisty enough. Damn these early mornings making my head fuzzy.

Please be nice. I will hide under a rock and cry if not.


End file.
